msphotoshopadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Kira Kira Players
North America = Canada = = Mexico = = Alabama = = Alaska = = Arizona = = California = = Colorado = = Connecticut = = Delaware = = Florida = = Georgia = = Hawaii = = Idaho = = Illinois = = Indiana = = Iowa = = Kansas = = Kentucky = = Louisiana = = Maine = = Maryland = = Massachusetts = = Michigan = = Minnesota = = Mississippi = = Missouri = = Montana = = Nebraska = = Nevada = = New Hampshire = = New Jersey = = New Mexico = = New York = PEARL SHINJUKAWA: Pearl was born in New York. Her mom gave birth to her here. Pearl is biracial (Euroasian). She's German and Japanese. She wishes she was fully white or fully Japanese just to stop the bullying, hate and violence. MOONSTONE MIKIMOTO KOUKICHI Moonstone was born in Japan but decided to move to New York. = North Carolina = = North Dakota = = Ohio = = Oklahoma = = Oregon = = Pennsylvania = = Rhode Island = = South Carolina = = South Dakota = = Tennessee = = Texas = = Utah = = Vermont = = Virginia = = Washington = = West Virginia = = Wisconsin = = Wyoming = South America = Argentina = = Bolivia = = Brazil = AMETHYST GEMA: Amethyst was born in Brazil. She loves it there as there's alot of hot men there. JADE GEMA: Jade was as well born in Brazil. = Chile = = Columbia = = Ecuador = = French Guiana = DIAMOND LALONDE: Diamond's mom was French and her father was French Guiana so she was born in French Guiana. Unlike most women there, she's not of African or Indian Ethnicity. = Guyana = = Paraguay = = Peru = = Uruguay = = Venezuela = Europe = Albania = = Andorra = = Armenia = = Austria = = Azerbaijan = = Belarus = = Belgium = = Bulgaria = = Czech Republic = = Denmark = = Estonia = = England = = Finland = = France = RUBY LAFEVRE: Ruby was born in France. She can speak French. GARNET LAFEVRE: Garnet was born in France. Like her future daughter, she can speak French. = Georgia = = Germany = = Greece = = Hungary = = Iceland = = Ireland = = Italy = TOURMALINE IDADANZA: Tourmaline was born in Italy. She has blonde hair and blue eyes, a common feature you'll fine in Italy as well as most of Europe. = Kazakhstan = = Latvia = KUNZITE KLAVUNS: Kunzite was born in Latvia. = Netherlands = = Norway = = Poland = = Portugal = NEPHRITE AUGERA: Nephrite was born in Portugal. She can speak great Portugese. = Scotland = = Slovakia = = Spain = = Sweden = = Switzerland = = Turkey = = Ukraine = LARIMAR LEVY: Larimar was born in the Ukraine. She's got pretty blue eyes. Asia = Afghanistan = = Cambodia = = China = = India = = Indonesia = = Japan = = Malaysia = = Mongolia = = Nepal = = Pakistan = = Philippines = = Russia = = South Korea = = Taiwan = = Thailand = = Uzbekistan = = Vietnam = Middle East and North Africa = Egypt = EMERALD JAWHIRA: Emerald was born here. PERIDOT JAWHIRA: = Iran = = Iraq = = Israel = RUBELLITE BLUMENKRANZ: Rubellite was born here. = Palestine = ROSE QUARTZ LAITH ASKAR: Rose Quartz was born here. = Jordan = = Lebanon = = Oman = = Qatar = = Saudi Arabia = = Somalia = = Sudan = = Syria = = Turkey = = United Arab Emirates = = Yemen = Africa = Algeria = = Ethiopia = = Morocco = = South Africa = Australia and Oceania = Australia = = New Zealand = = Zealandia = = New Caledonia = Antartica = Antartica = SAPPHIRE BOSEOK: KYANITE LEVIN: Category:��UnicornPoop�� Category:✨FairyDust✨ Category:⭐����SpaceDust⭐����